Defying All Logic
by R33
Summary: It was strange and she was interested. It was dangerous and she liked it. It changed her, and she couldn't be more pleased. ((Ninja Gaiden, Ninja Gaiden Z: Yaiba, and Naruto Cross over::::FULL SUMMARY INSIDE))
1. Chapter 00 - The Past

**_Title: Defying All Logic_**

**_Author: R33_**

**_Summary: It was strange and she was interested. It was dangerous and and she liked it. It had changed her, and she couldn't be more pleased._**

**_Hinata leaved and got caught up in the crossfire of different realities, different worlds. Not knowing if or when she would come back, but she still went. It was strange and she was interested. It was dangerous and she liked it. It had changed her and she couldn't be more at ease with it. Five years passed and many things have happened like the LOA incident and the zombie outbreak in Russia. When everything finally settled down Hinata decided it was time to return to her place of origin. But Hinata finds out that she wasn't the only one who returned..._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the NG series or Ninja Gaiden Z: Yaiba or Naruto, any of the scenes or places from these games and animes or anything else that comes from these. I do not profit from any of this so don't sue, I'm broke._**

**_Note:__I know that Ninja Gaiden, Ninja Gaiden Z: Yaiba, and Naruto are not common crossovers, but I thought it would be fun to mix these three and experiment with how it would turn out._**

* * *

_I remember the time when Kurenai had to take me under her wing because my father did not want me. It was a devastating, the man who was supposed to love me unconditionally seemed to hate my very being. No, it was disappointment and maybe hate. What does it matter?_

_I left the village when I was twelve, it was not one of the smartest decisions I have made, but then I felt it in my best interest to leave. I don't know what caused it, but I know the source stemmed from my home life. The question is, though, what or who caused it. Was it that my father discarded me, or how Neji despised me, or maybe even how Hanabi seemed to overall best me in everything? Maybe it was stress from all of those factors or maybe it was that I was completely left in the dark. I was a follower. I was socially awkward as a kid, I never seemed to fit in. I wasn't confident either. I wasn't the best at fighting, I wasn't outspoken and I was shy, three things that compromised my role as a shinobi. The man I loved always ignored me as well as the overall population and my household._

_After leaving the village, I had started to regret the decision I had made. How was I going to protect myself? I knew that I was not the strongest person out there to say the least, but I was already too far outside the gate to turn back. The decision was made. At the time I didn't realize how drastically my life would change after that, all I knew was that I was probably being as selfish as Sasuke was being. I did not care at the time and still don't. I shouldn't be obligated to protect a city of which barely ten percent of it's people know my name._

_In the short amount of time that passed, I had managed to get tangled up in different realities, all of which held different possibilities. It was strange and I was interested, of course my interest almost lead me to death several times. I had never really gotten 'tangled' until I had been caught. It all started with harmless eavesdropping. At first I wasn't able to sense the energy exerted by these strange and foreign people. It was powerful, more powerful than even the strongest shinobi in my village could muster. I was mesmerized. These people used no jutsus or taijutsus or even genjutsus to fight. It was just fighting with strange and unusual techniques and strength. It was amazing._

_After I eavesdropped the first few times, I figured out that they did not use chakra. I purposely taught myself how to sense them or even tell them apart from other's based on their fighting styles and techniques. Eventually though, I was caught in the crossfire of an attack. That was the first time I had been caught up with people like these. Needless to say, that was the moment I had gotten involved in that world._

_When I look back on all of this, it seems foggy, as though these memories are not mine. After that I made a decision to let go of my past, including my memories. They were no longer important to me and even though memories are priceless, it was time to move on. Needless to say, even through all the shit I'd been put through, I don't regret a single thing._


	2. Author's Note

Hello!

Thank you to those who have reviewed my stories, I am grateful. I haven't been updating because I lost internet and then I turned it back on, but I am still having problems with my internet because people keep hacking and changing the password on it. I promise I will update as soon as I get this fixed (this Friday) because I have gotten a bunch of chapters written, but until then, I'm sorry and be patient, please.

~Ree


End file.
